


Harriet's Dreams

by pouringrain_bow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringrain_bow/pseuds/pouringrain_bow
Summary: Harriet Allard, a fifteen-year-old girl is hopelessly in love with the rude ex-boyfriend of her sister, Theodore Miller. He disappeared for one year without notice and now he is back and with the sole objective of solving the cold case of her parents’ murder, proving that he can one day work as an investigator.In the countryside where they intended to discover clues, she encounters Claude Olive a sweet boy coming out of her dreams, with a natural talent for collecting clues about the mystery surrounding her parents and an irresistible handsome face.Will she hold on her hopeless love or will she fall for someone she just met?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Lacie here, if you are reading this:
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

I stared out at endless skyline, made of nothing but crops of wheat. My bare feet felt the soil, and I grinned.

I kept running and laughing, the soil sometimes dry, sometimes damp, such a weird feeling, far more entertaining than anything my feet had ever felt.

As my feet moved towards rice fields, growing so delicately. I looked down to pluck an unruly flower, feeling the warmth of the sun as I sweat. However, I did not feel bothered.

_I felt like this was the best moment in my tiny world._

But why? Why am I here? I know I am not supposed to be here. Why now? A strong presence of that day lingers. My bright smile.

How I wish it were just that! How I wish that memory, was just a good day of my childhood, this incredible feeling of light and freedom.

Still, why was I there? On that exact day, out of my entire lifetime. Why that day? Maybe I had felt like that before or even went to the same place multiple times but such memories, beautiful and impeccable. That never stuck around on the mind of a child.

Why do I remember it in such detail? Maybe it was caused by the disparity of that traumatizing day.

It went from light and warmth to dark and cold in a couple of minutes. And no, it was not poetic and beautiful as movies make it seem. It was like seeing life leaving me as they cold heartedly pluck every single one of my fingers, sharp, piercing pain through all my body.

I wish it did not smell like something so wrong, so rotten.

How many hours am I away from the wheat field? Now I sleep hearing fast cars and crying babies all night. So why in this cramped apartment I dream of all of that so vividly?

It comes to my mind I lost track as the hours went by. As I lay down my head to sleep, I hear strident screams.


	2. Spirraling Toughts

It appeared as if the sun was mocking me, the rays of sunshine were enough to light up the mood of anyone. Not me tough. That steady sound of wheels on asphalt accomplished nothing but to irritate me.

I could not care less about the constant buzz of people, all of that because the road was keeping them away from their morning addictions.

Or maybe, that was what I was supposed to say…

But my constant need for knowledge, put an end to those thoughts. From the moment they wake up to the moment they pass out from exhaustion. 

_What is that like?_

I want to run away to their happiest days and pretend they were mine! One might think, this is mental illness.

Why in the world, that girl wants to escape to another trouble infested mind, other than her own?

_Well, my day has not been the best, so far._

Maybe I am being a little overdramatic. But I did not think it was funny when Lily's screams echoed through the corridor.

Coming from her it could be anything. It could be her favourite phone case that was lost, or maybe, someone was trying to kill us all. We just can never be sure!

I woke up tired, almost as tired as if I could feel that kind of emptiness again. That dream. Why is it back?

My eyes widened and my body hit the cold floor as I suddenly fell out of my bed. Without thinking I just got up and ran.

Then as I stepped in the living room I saw, blonde strands of hair, golden like that nostalgic setting sun from our childhood, a tiny round face, delicately built to perfection, Lily, in her uniform, laying on the floor as if it were natural.

It was 6:00 am.

She let out one of her adorable screeches, her head leaned to the side, preparation to give me that puppy-eyed face she makes when she wants something.

“I took your uniform out of the dry-cleaner. Hurry Up! Will you, dear Harry?”

Blue eyes, far from the shade of mine, just like her, a bright and enticing deep blue. Shining as she daydreamed.

I immediately got it by her sickeningly sweet tone.

I should not enable this kind of behaviour but despite her unhealthy romantic life, she is my one and only sister, after all!

_I sighed and agreed as I slowly walked away._

In a blink, two hours have passed, somehow, Theodore is driving us to school. My entire face frowned at the sight of his soul. It was not a serial killer in our living room. It was not a lost possession.

It was Theodore Miller that got her to be this happy, at alarming hours to wake anyone up.

The sun was thriving today, perfect for this emotional reunion. However, I still did not know how to feel about him coming back—I mean Lily's ex-boyfriend, Theodore. He was here, back from Italy after almost a year of ghosting us all!

We, the odd trio, knew Theo since elementary. Theo was incredibly rude but had the most beautiful hazel eyes. The question was, who would not fall for him?

So, when middle school came around, I was still a kid and well Lily and Theo were already thinking about dating and forgetting about playing tag.

Nature took its course, and they became the new item everyone loved.

At the time, I did not know how to feel about any of this. I still feel somewhat confused about my place in this messy relationship.

_I just tried to keep it in and make everyone happy._

The thought that it would continue like that made me extremely anxious, by a stroke of luck, in their first year of high school Theo suddenly broke everything with Lily. Sailing away, to some weird boarding school in Italy.

I never thought I would feel so relieved. Like the selfish child I always have been.

Despite what I might say, he clings strongly in that tiny piece he got of our hearts.

To Lily he was her whole world. My dear sister always had everything, so a handsome boyfriend could not be more fitting. The issue was… His feelings were always as soft and tender as 10-carat diamond.

As for Leon —Lily’s twin — they were best friends, since ever. When Theodore left, I did not know how Leon would react, they played games all night if our parents let them and they studied last hour at 3:00 am when the exam was the first period. Like they were two very handsome cockroaches roaming around the house when everyone wanted to rest.

Then there was me. Always late to their shenanigans, the younger, weaker, and less brilliant sister. I sometimes felt left out at the time, even if that was never the case. It was just that… Theo never treated me like an equal, like my siblings did.

He treated me like a child.

To me, he was like a mean brother that picks up on anything I do wrong and somehow, even so, I managed to miss him this past year. Even if he did not even give us a call. He was a real pest and a handsome idiot to us. But to everyone else he was kind and mature for his age.

_What a joke!_

He is an idiot, a lovable idiot! Even if, when I was ten, he undressed all my dolls and threatened to throw the clothes away, even if I got in trouble for breaking his nose in a wrestling match in his living room — that by the way he started! — And even after what he said that night.

_I guess you can still miss jerks like him._

I cannot begin to even comprehend it myself. This past year, as Lily babbled more and more about how _"Theodore is even more handsome!"_ and _"He probably misses you too!_ ”.

My mind filled again with the same old contradictory thoughts, building up that frustration, bottled somewhere deep beneath my skin.

I guess even after this much time… My brain cannot put my feelings in check when it comes to him. I feel this chilling feeling across my whole body. As if he will put everything I have built down.

It was like that when I first met him, and he kicked my _Jenga Tower_. To remember that even now… That is one of the many reasons they call me childish until this day.

After I prayed to the skies he would never come back from Italy — maybe he could have found a passion for dough and cheese and choose to pursue his life far away from my sight!

But now that he is here, ready to come back to our lives. It does not feel as horrible as I thought back then. After enduring a tiring and useless day of classes.

I know, I want to see his face in my living room. Despite everything he is still the one that made me smile even if it was in the middle of a funeral. Theodore Miller, if only your eyes could tell me the reason you can hate and love someone so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to introduce our male leads!!!
> 
> byebyeseeya


	3. Theodore Miller

Every tiny step I took in this hallway made me increasingly nervous. He would surely be standing on his pedestal as if he were a kind and respectful guy.

Well even if he were not _,_ people would still kiss his ass just the same!

He did not glance at me for the whole car ride, Lily was so excited to be there and talking with him… Bringing myself to interrupt to say anything that would make them uneasy, should not even cross my head.

He surely would have forgotten the nonsense he told me the night before he left. As if he never came to my bedroom that night, through the balcony, so drunk he could easily have fallen out of the building.

And suddenly he was gone, without an apology or saying goodbye. I never knew that carefree guy could hurt me in such a serious tone.

What does he think he knows about my life? My life is not a frigging TV show or a crappy thriller movie.

Even if he is a jerk, even if he picked on me from morning to noon. In the end, he would bring me my favourite brand of caramel and as if he did not care, he would apologize.

_Small gestures, I will never forget._

That demon made us suffer and worry without contacting us for almost a year. Do you know how much is a year away from someone you cherish?

Besides all that, he hurt Lily badly and even if he were still our friend. I could not bear to see her like that. That was something I would make him remember for the rest of his pathetic life.

One-minute left before class 12 B was freed from the classroom. I stood outside while their math teacher screamed some incomprehensible terms, as I anxiously waited for the bell to ring, piercing my precious ears.

Yesterday, I was somewhat conflicted, whether my feelings from the past were the same, or if I missed Theodore Miller, my stupid childhood friend.

However, my feelings became clear as I waited to see him after so much time. He was important to me and I knew he was also important to Lily and Leon.

You could say I became anxious to see his face. I realized I could kick him in strategic places, so he would cry and realize what he did was something extremely rude and idiotic even for him.

_I was sure, that was the only way he could feel as bad as we felt!_

A sea of people emerged from all around. Soon Theodore stood proud in front of me, his eyes calm as always. These eyes that only made me want to mess with his peace of mind.

"Pipsqueak..." he spotted me in the crowd leaning against a cold wall. His smirk grew when he saw me "I see, you didn't grow an inch!"

_I expected nothing less from Theodore Miller._

We were professional troublemakers, whenever I heard a _"no"_ from him we would fight like real siblings. And because of that bond he also knew my weaknesses. But no matter what happened in my life I refused to be a frail girl. And Theodore, knew that.

I heard somewhere a phrase " _If you get tangled up, just tango on"_ that is something I pretty much apply to all my life.

"I'm glad I'm this small. Imagine the damage I would've done to your nose when you were in freshman year if I was stronger!" I stared into his eyes proudly, because I knew his friends would be listening, as I was pretty much screaming.

I also knew how much he boasted to his friends, about his fight. What they did not know was that the big man who broke his nose was me, this so-called _"pipsqueak"_.

Lilian arrived exactly in that crucial moment, even if her naive nature made her seem ditzy, she probably spent these extra minutes in class talking with her teacher about some minor detail in a page long equation.

Theo glanced at me with a shocked face and he turned his head to Lily, who did not get a grasp about the situation at all.

"Umm. Did I miss something right now?" Lily questioned looking back and forth between me and Theodore. Theodore recovered fast from the blow and put on a mischievous smile.

"Little Harriet, was saying how much she missed me. That honestly got me so emotional I became speechless." He turned the game pretty fast, but I wouldn't stand still. Until he apologizes, I will fight and embarrass him all I want.

"How cute of y-" I prepared to retaliate when Lily flicked both of our foreheads and stared at my soul.

She would always stress over or petty fights. I guess, some things never change!

I am sure Theodore was as scared as me. When she got like this, she was capable of anything, like a bulldozer breaking through and she still would maintain her perfectly arranged bangs.

"Enough both of you, it's so annoying to see you two fighting. Even after all this time!" With a gentle hand movement, she pointed to the cafeteria. Her usual sweet smile looked terrifying in my eyes

And just like that, almost without noticing, Theodore and I were already on our way to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Theodore is here yayyyy!! My friends really like him so I hope everyone else does too!


	4. The Cafeteria

The cafeteria swarmed with people, a round table full of water bottles amid the confusion was one of the only free spots.

Sitting here alone while Theodore went somewhere, as I nibbled my nails and nervously stared at the nothingness. I suspect he probably would never come back. Maybe he passed out somewhere out of embarrassment or maybe he is piecing together a lame excuse, that will mean nothing the next time he shows up intoxicated on my bedroom floor.

Suddenly, like he is used to doing by now, he walks slowly, his demeanour so ever calm only makes me want to tick him off. He walks like he is on the top of the world, as if nothing matters, his tan from the summer well spent on the coast of Italy stands out in the crowd of pale individuals. And without a care in the world, he smiles.

I had this conversation prepared on the tip of my tongue, so I just went ahead and started it.

"Before, you apologize I just want to say..." He sat beside me with those same enticing eyes from last year.

Words just came out of my mouth. “I can forgive you, but I will never forget." Theodore looked at his sandwich as if it just lost its taste and he put it back at his plate.

As he tried to not look too concerned about the matter he looked down as he nervously fixed his sleeves "You know Harry, I changed a lot!"

People all around growing and changing, however, Theodore Miller, that rude and entitled friend of mine was the only person I could not believe had changed.

_Not even a tiny bit._

He remained calm but I was one of the few people who knew that was only outside "Have you ever heard that people who claim that are the ones who didn't change?" I would never let him get away with this one.

"I'm sorry...about everything." His eyes more sincere than I have ever seen, gazing somewhere faraway "I should have called but-"

"But what Theo? You know what? Yesterday, I didn't even know if I wanted to see your face!" I made sure to breathe slowly so I could remain as calm as possible. "I didn't know whether, I should hate or miss your idiot self!" I glanced around grasping for peace of mind, remembering I had yet to eat something.

He regained his attitude back and his sincere eyes from a few seconds vanished. "I’m not asking for forgiveness, but you still are my only pipsqueak best friend. I wanted to help you out somehow..." He took a bite out of his lunch.

"Because I'm your best friend you did all that?" Before he left to Italy he made a huge scene, after school, one day, he somehow had the brilliant idea to watch some crappy thriller movie while he got wasted for the third time that week and that escalated to jumping over from his balcony to mine at 2 am and almost falling off the building. He then woke me up and insisted he would investigate my parent's murder, for that he just needed a car key. He repeatedly said how talented of a detective he was. I sent him back home and hoped Ms. Miller would be home by the morning to take care of that dumbass. I also waited and waited for the usual apology that never came, as he travelled to Italy the very next day.

He glanced at my face and sighed "You still have a hard time falling asleep. Am I right?" Theo inquired with an annoying soft tone in his voice "Besides that it was not a _"crappy movie"_. It was Criminal Minds; do you know how interesting that show is?" he rapidly avoided the disgustingly heart-warming moment.

I could not lose my cool over this. He is indeed an idiot who does not see the consequences but most of the time he means well amid all that stupidity.

"What can you even do about it?" I laughed as I do often when it comes to talking about all my trauma. If all those medicines and counsellors do not make my brain turn off properly at night. It is not Theodore Miller who is going to solve that!

He nervously messed around with his bangs and glanced at the ceiling "You don't remember what you told me while bailing your eyes out? Sincerely _HARRIET ALLARD,_ you're heartless!" Theo mischievously looked around, while I blushed up to my ears. I mean it is just another misunderstanding that will never be fixed and that will make me look bad, even if I tried to correct it people just tend to think I’m such a stuck-up person!

Theodore knew exactly what he was doing by blurting that so loudly." The hell Theodore! And you have only been here for one day, for god's sake. How will I survive for the rest of the year?!" His muffled chuckles could not have made me more pissed.

"I mean, it's not technically a lie..." he pulled out his phone and searched for something. "Here, the 14th of October, the day I got incredibly wasted!" as he said that he shoved his phone in my face, a page open on last year's calendar.

I dodged the screen, placed right in front of me.

"What are you talking about? I remember a certain someone crying and not me!" I said as a payback, even though I was not as loud as Theo.

"Yeah, I was the one who cried..." He whispered those words like it was a crime "But you indeed told me something interesting!". Could he be more amused by all of this than he was? I honestly do not think it is possible.

I sighed deeply so he would notice "I probably told you something to brush your drunken ass out of my room!".

"Let's just say, you need my help." How the hell did I not remember what I said? I was not the drunk one and yet I have no idea.

My brain was going in all sorts of directions, this could not be worse, what could I have told him that made him think that I needed him. Did I tell him I-?

His fingers tapping the table and his finished lunch told me his concern was all show. How could I think otherwise? "Relax you didn't say something awkward." His phone laid on his trail as he picked it up and searched for something.

"Tell me already! I literally will punch you if this is a joke. You're making me anxious!" I am a calm and composed person, delicate like a spring flower. Or at least that is what I will try to convince myself.

"Easy, girl-" his face lights up. "Moonsburg Village, that's partly what you told me!"

"You're not making any sense. Sure, that's my hometown but li-" All my instincts riled up just by hearing that name.

"I did some digging and I found out something interesting..." he proudly smiled.

"What the hell did I tell you?" It must be something extremely embarrassing. Geez, what is it?

If I were not in this dammed cafeteria, I would have screamed and made him tell me exactly what it was that he knew.

He looked at my face, as I frowned my eyebrows and sighed deeply. Should I have hope? Is this true? Everything he ever tells me are baseless lies.

"I swear you're always like this." He picked the trash all around the table and put in his trail "Do you remember what I promised?"

"Yeah, you ate my dessert for a month because of that." I pouted and shook my head to emphasize the point.

"I was nine years old Harriet, you're so resentful!” He chuckled once more and squeezed my hand that was lying on the table “A very simple promise, I wouldn't tell your secrets to anyone and you would do the same." He let go of my hand hurriedly, dressing his jacket as he laughed.

"So, you're telling you won't tell my secrets even to me?" I was speechless at that point, the cafeteria emptied as the bell was about to ring.

His face told me he did not want to talk about it.

"Pipsqueak If I could have chosen, you know I would have stayed. Right?" I did not have the answer he wanted to hear, so I stayed quiet "I know you guys suffered a lot because of me but I swear if only I could explain..." Theo picked up his backpack as if he was in a hurry.

I could say that people always have a choice but that is something he would not take well.

"You don't need to explain, just tell me what you know about Moonsburg Village. That will be enough. I guess..." Anyone that knows me well enough will know my failed attempts to know the truth about my past, my search for the closure I deserve. Poor attempts, so anything he had could be precious.

"So, I arranged with Lily and Leon..." he took a sudden deep breath "Well you will see when we go there for the weekend!" He was ready to leave as calm as ever, just like that. After making me extremely confused. What was it that he said? _"I swear you're always like this!"_

"Won't your mom complain? I mean, you just came back-" I said without realizing. My hand covered my mouth before I could finish, however, the damage was already done.

"What do you think?" I also know the answer to that but that is another thing he will have to figure out by himself. What use would it be if he is not willing to hear?

And just like a breeze, he left, leaving me confused as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonsburg Village is my favourite arc of the story. Let's wait and see...
> 
> byebyeseeya


	5. The Golden Sunset

Lily enthusiastically convinced everyone a trip to the countryside would be a good idea. Auntie looked concerned at first, but she took it as missing our childhood home.

They insisted on coming with us, to meet up with old friends and rest a little bit. What else did Lily expect?

It was not realistic to let a bunch of teenagers go to the middle of nowhere.

Amidst our preparations, my aunt managed to convince Ms. Miller to take a vacation. Even Theodore looked incredibly excited as he peacefully packed his bags.

_This trip could be both a catastrophe and the most important moment of my life._

Leon threw a tantrum at his big age because he _“needed”_ his girlfriend to come with us. Cadie, his girlfriend, is beautiful, almost ethereal, yet she does not put up a front. Her life is an adventure and she always stand up for what she believes. No matter what. A truly strong and independent woman. The only problem is that she is always busy...

Everyone had already packed their bags. Ms. Miller was coming, Cadie could not make it this time and Theodore had just arrived a few days ago. And then Friday came.

We would be going in two separate cars; Theo’s mom would use the GPS to get there. As for us, we would just go like moths drawn to the tiniest and pointless light.

_The same familiar light all of us knew._

Lilian refused to enter a ride with Theo, instead, we were going as a family, all cramped in that car. The noise, annoying tall skyscrapers, and highways gradually disappeared. Being replaced by both grand and tiny villages, that we passed through in a blink.

And after four long hours we finally arrived, that same golden light shining through those wheat fields.

How was I supposed to feel? Would you expect me to smile mom? If I smile will your blue eyes shine full of joy? Now that I think more about it, her hair did not lose one bit to this golden sunset.

_My mom was surely the most beautiful person on this planet._

If only she could tell me what I am feeling right now. Why do I feel so small and powerless? This mansion in front of me is huge, with a dark and boring ambiance, a family has been caring for this place for almost ten years, but it still felt lifeless. They had a small house somewhere in the backyard.

_I wonder what kind of people they are._

Leon and Lily immediately installed themselves in their old bedrooms, like they never had left. Theo and his mom had a terrible atmosphere back there in the front door, and I was left waiting to be guided somewhere in these seemingly endless hallways. It felt different from our tiny apartment in the city. I always feel warm and safe there, as for this place it felt a little bit cold. Like I was lost somewhere.

I reached an empty room while everyone brought their bags from the car, the room was quite spacious and somehow made me set foot into a fairy-tale, it felt like a princess chamber forgotten in this nowhere place.

Sorting out my luggage, I could not wait until tomorrow. What was it that had been hiding in this old village all these years? How did those dorks even discover something, they must have put on a lot of work!

Changing clothes seemed pointless, right now. I brushed my teeth and fell flat in this perfectly made bed. I can only think about fixing every piece missing in my mind, those little things that feel just...wrong.

_After all, there was always so much wrong with me._

My mind flooding with negative thoughts, tossing, and turning around my bed for what felt like infinite hours made me want to just start the day at that very minute. It was not like I could, so I just got up and picked up some slippers that were laying around, carefully, just like back at home, I snuck out to the world outside. This time to this unfamiliar mansion’s garden, it seemed dreamy, so well-kept that even the leaves and rocks appeared to be beautifully placed.

_Someone genuinely cared about this old place after all._

The fresh hair lessened my headache, and everything felt peaceful, a path made from minuscule pebbles led to a strange structure, upon closer expectation it was a fountain, in the middle some goddess with her deer-like animal, the water probably didn't flow for many years.

This was the most run-down construction on this whole place, the inspection of my surroundings came to an end when I heard distant footsteps.

"Lilian? What are you doing here, it's a little late don't you think?" said a calm male voice. His chuckles resonated through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it that is coming? My other favourite male lead!!!
> 
> seeya


	6. Claude Olive

Was it, Theo? I told myself on a whim. From the shadows behind the rundown fountain, a ginger boy appeared from the shadows, green eyes that matched splendidly with the nature around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were-" I approached the strange boy slowly. He glanced at me looking surprised. Like he already saw me before and was just now remembering.

"Who are you, in the first place? Just so you know, my auto-defence skills are the best in my family!" Why would someone even be here so late at night? Suspicious if you may ask me!

"Claude just Claude" he approached the fountain and softly sat on his side of the fountain. He gestured with his head to his side, however, I did not trust him one bit and had to be prepared to run.

"That's not what I asked, answer me or I'll scream!" he laughed soundly and stared at me firmly in the eyes.

"Oh, that kind of thing, you could you say I'm your maid." And that is something I couldn't say with a straight face. He almost made me laugh amid that situation.

"Wait a minute, don't you mean a butler?" I instinctively approached the fountain, close to the peculiar boy. This boy who talked to me like he knew me for years. I was on the brink of bursting out laughing.

"But I'm indeed the housekeeper's son, so I'm naturally just a maid" he still tried holding eye contact like he was being dead serious about that.

"Boy, what century are you in right now?" I giggled forgetting the heavy burden in my head.

"You also resemble someone I knew..." He almost whispered that more to the sky than to me. "I remember you; I think I saw you once a long, long time ago." that was enough to make me sit beside him.

That nostalgic and unfamiliar feeling was too strong to ignore. Should I really drop my guard?

"Are you talking about Lily, do I resemble my sister?" Was he her childhood friend or something?

"Is Lilian your sister? Well, you're not totally wrong..." He smiled at me tenderly, my face felt hot immediately. Have I ever had butterflies, so easily in my entire life?

"I mean she is not my biological sister but besides that… She is in every possible sense" The throb on my head started pulsing again and my worries started emerging from nowhere. Wasn’t I just fine seconds ago?

"She is really funny, isn't she? We would sneak out to play in the garden when she lived here." Did he realize something was wrong? Did my face just now look too gloomy?

"Lily is still the same, no matter the age. It seems she has is talented at talking with people. She is just like that…" Holding back a smile, I swung my legs and arms in a strange pattern to emphasize the point.

Up close I could see his freckles, a true work of art like constellations growing on his face, delicate features that made him look like some nature-related demigod.

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow," said the laughing boy.

"That's tomorrow, what are you doing here today and at these hours?" I asked playfully.

"The fountain, we tried fixing it all evening, but I guess the years don’t forgive" I could not even tell if he was lying or if it was the truth. In my head, it all boiled down to Lily. “Maybe it had fixed itself somehow, I know it’s dumb, but yeah…” Did he like her?

"Well, what matters is this entire place, I can tell your family takes care of that of this abandoned castle" The shape of this manor, even if it had the vibe of a cursed castle, was immaculate. Like a movie set for a historical movie.

"I'm glad you can tell" The puppy-like energy radiating from this person is off the roof. He just radiates warmth and happiness.

"Well, boy maid. I'm leaving," I said with a mischievous face and waved goodbye.

"You never told me your name, that's not fair!" he said with a curious tone. And I stopped a little to think.

"Since you're the maid...Then I am the Milady" He waved back and almost laughed at my bad joke. If Theodore were like this, someone that made your worries fly away, would not all our lives be much easier.

Now laying on my bed I cannot help but wonder. Was he there looking for Lily? Could he be telling the truth? There was always the option of him being a mythical being who fell in love at first sight. Claude, that was his name, right?

I cannot wait to meet his family tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The god-like ginger boy... Is here!!!
> 
> byebyeseeya


	7. The Old Castle

The morning came, yesterday I did not get to appreciate the beauty of this room, a beautiful medieval mirror, that, I wished I could take home.

Walls embedded with little strange repeating patterns that were made of some kind of metal, it probably wasn't gold after all it was chipping to a more greyish tone. The light came in beautifully from the window, reflecting the white that covered most of the wall. Why was I feeling so dislocated in this princess-like environment?

Either way, I also want some birds to make my bed! Cinderella was a lucky bitch!

My room has a whole bathroom to myself and I felt like enjoying the freedom, in our apartment we fought every morning, we would fight about who would take a bath first, about who would eat the last pancake, and about which one would take the front side in the car. We lived in a never-ending disagreement, but it all feels far away here.

I wonder why, we keep such a low profile. We live such a modest life when we have this whole place to ourselves. I mean it is not like being rich is the best thing in the world, we can see by Theodore and his twisted ways of living. Even so, I would love to live in this more laid back and comfortable way.

When I arrived in the living room a whole scene had started enfolding, my parents were amid a pleasant conversation with an old couple, Claude, the dream boy from the other night was there, beside him a more bulky and older version of him.

They slowly approached me, one with a huge smile and one with a cold semblance that gave me shivers. I did not even know him, and I already despised his presence. "Hello, we are the Olive family..." he said as he pointed to his parents "I'm Anthony Olive and-" he said as he pushed his brother closer to him.

"I'm Claude Olive. I can speak, you know. You don't need to speak for me." That beautiful boy said, pretending to be mad at his brother, his brother's only reaction was shrugging his shoulders and babbling a "whatever" to nobody in specific. He then put his attention on me and winked "What's your name?" He offered his hand for a handshake.

The situation was strange, but I was going along, after all, it was true, I had yet to introduce myself “Nice to meet you guys..." I responded to the handshake "Call me-" Lily and Leon appeared near us suddenly.

"Harriet!" Lily squealed as she linked her arms with me "Good Morning, do I know you guys?" she gave me that glance that told me she was curious, she looked enchanted, she may have told me once or twice about a boy she met when she lived here, but he did not seem as dreamy as she made it seem. Are childhood crushes all like this? He is as dry as plain wheat, the only thing he has going for him is his muscles. Is that enough?

But still, who am I to judge? I laughed at the sight of my sister in love with anyone but Theo, it looked like they had some sort of fight before the trip, was it this bad that made Lilian fall out of love?

"Are you laughing?" said a soft ginger boy coming near me. I nodded. "They always do this, it's not even funny anymore" his enigmatic words made me curious.

"What do you even mean, Dear Maid?" I said with the most convincing puppy eyes and smiled remembering last night's encounter.

"It's just that ... It's impossible, never going to happen..." he said with confidence.

"Does he have a girlfriend? No, a fiancée, in this rural place it must be!" I decreased our small distance with a growing smile.

"More or less, let's say I wish it was that simple" his face suddenly changed to a paler complexion, I decided to change topics quickly before the conversation grew cold.

Firm and assertive steps approaching us from behind.

"Who's this?" said Theodore, entering the room nonchalantly. Claude stared at him for what felt like minutes.

"I'm the housekeeper's son, Claude. By the way, Harry, who's this?" he clearly meant to pick a fight with Theo, and I was not mad. I would have done the same, after all.

"Well, he's our childhood friend, and he is Lily's ex-boyfriend" I did not know it felt so pleasant to say that, but it did. Nobody treats my sister badly, not even my friend. I swear, I do not have ulterior motives.

"Did you have to include that part, Harry. Ugh, who is that beside Lilian?!" He fixed his gaze on Anthony.

"You're delicate like a rock! Not your business Mr-My-sister's-ex-boyfriend" Claude appeared to be very amused by the situation but muffled his laughter in a pillow.

"I'm already in a bad mood, don't even start. Let us meet at 10 am in the driveway, I have something to show you. That's the reason we came here." His eyes seemed like they would burst “Not that Lilian understands.” he left annoyed, probably to hide on his bedroom and scream his teenage angst out. He mumbled, "the world is against me" or something like that as he left.

"How did Lilian stand to date him? He seems like a prick." To an extent I agreed but on the other hand that was just Theo being Theo.

"Let's say he's a lovable idiot." He might be rude at times, but we are his closest friends. Who else would be his close friend, with that attitude of his? I giggled at my compliment.

"Milady, what did you come here for?" Did he really say Milady? How embarrassing, I hope nobody heard that. Was Claude that bold? I did not know him enough to know.

"What the hell, _"Milady"_ that's so strange!" I cringed at my idea, you could say I just went with the moment and said something strange last night.

"That was your idea, don't make that face right now. Answer me!" he demanded as he laughed at our strange conversation. I liked this kind of strange relationship.

"Whatever, let's say we are playing detectives, but the twins got distracted...So I only have Theo, right now." Any little thing I did not know was better than the nothingness that was my head. At least Theodore kept his promise.

"Is it about that incident?" He gulped "It was shocking as you know, nothing happens here. I can't even imagine how you..." His eyes examining my face, comforted me a little bit. He was in one way or another concerned about a stranger he just met.

"Don't worry, I want this. I want the whole truth and if they know something...I trust them!" Not even my own family understood how I felt, I am pretty sure Claude who I met a few hours ago did not understand this crazy thirst, for a possibly cruel truth.

“I can show you guys around, if you want.” His nervous smile was basically begging to let him come with us.

"No problem, you can come with us. Just one thing..." I crossed my arms so he would pay attention to my request "Don't even think of calling me _"Milady"_. I will die of embarrassment!"

"Okay, _Milady_ , but you can't call me Maid either" He chuckled, and his perfect white teeth greeted me as he smiled.

"Repeat after me, Claude-" I smiled and could not finish the sentence. This dream boy only made me smile, I wish I met his sooner. Preferably before I met Theodore. Would things be different?

This friendship, so clean and pure, so different from that stupid sister I always want to protect her, because otherwise, she would be in trouble.

Different to my emotional brother who would fight with his girlfriend on the daily and ignore us when they were fine. And the total opposite to that heavy friendship Theodore and I have.

I did not know if I was wrong, or if one was better than the other but I wish more people were like a fresh summer breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters are my favourite so far. Hope you enjoy then!!!
> 
> byebye


	8. Casual Bickering

It was already 10 am, Theodore angrily bites his bottom lip, my eyes lingered for a bit on his bleeding lip. In a swift move he cleaned it with his thumb, his bony hands both threw my head in a loop. Was he always this attractive?

“Harriet. Why?” the same hand that cleaned his blood resting on my shoulder, firmly keeping me within his reach. Ahead from within the mansion, Claude walked in our direction, softly, as if, his feet did not hold any weight. Claude spoke a quiet “Hello, Milady” on my left ear as he passed by me. Theodore glanced at my face, examining my mood “Why him?”, he crossed his arms assuming a tough posture, letting go of my shoulder. I nervously stepped to Claude’s side.

I giggled awkwardly as I looked up to Theo’s eyes. Those devilishly beautiful hazel eyes “Claude, lived here for his entire life. Both me…” I touched my chest with my finger “And you a pure exemplar of a city boy! Have no idea, where we are going!” my finger pointing at him.

Theodore shook his head, clearly annoyed at the mere sight of Claude “Harry y-”. Claude interrupted Theodore before he could say anything that would ruin the mood “I’m hurt, that’s why you invited me, Mi-Harriet? Am I, an underpaid tourist guide?” His funny remarks never bore me, even when they are not funny at all. I just spout the sentence I knew would disgust Theodore “Besides, I really like your company”. Having a friend like this, must be nice not likin-

Theo’s rolls his eyes as he annoyedly speaks. “You two, are so alike. Hey, Claudia. Do not even think about it! She’s like my own sister, do you understand?” his oh, so manly and brotherly love made me sick. Was he that dense?

Unbothered, Claude stared at his eyes, he appeared to be short standing next to the mountain that was Theodore Miller, however, he did not show a sign of backing down, he only got closer to that giraffe of a men. “Theodora? Was it? Are you her father? This is a really funny one."

I walked away from their petty fight, one an overly confident idiot who does not realize my feelings and the other an angelical clown that has too much pride. Do not be swayed, Harriet, you must remember, all men are the same.

“Where are we going?” I scream from afar, hoping someone would notice and let go of their toxic masculinity, before blood was shed before my eyes.

Claude rushes to my side screaming “Where do you want to go exactly?”

Theodore does not bat an eye, walking slowly in our direction “We are going to your old home.” His condescending smile displeased me deeply. I never asked for pity.

“Uhm” I turned my head to a Claude with a frown, his hand on his chin and a very strange look on his eyes. “Are you sure about this? I don’t think you will like it…” His green eyes looking like two giant orbs as he stared at me.

Theodore dug his nails on his palms, his anger issues could not act up right now. But, even if they did, I would not let him hurt my dear maid. “Of course, she is sure, you asshole.” He turned around taking his phone out of his pocket, a clear _“I’m superior to you”_ move as he tried to navigate the narrow path with google maps.

“How about you leave this matter to me and go worry about your own problems. Humpf, what did Lilian see in you?” I was aware that this was partially my fault as I insisted on Theo’s relationship status, just early this morning.

Still, was not all my life like this? All about Lilian, even when it was about me, it was not actually about me. My smart, kind and golden-haired beauty of a sister. She is simply lovely. How could I not love and want to protect her?

So, I knew I could pretend all I want, I would never be the main character of this movie we call life. I am that one side character with a sob story to tell. As I have always read, the main character has that aura around her, that draws anyone to her surroundings. Clearly, I do not have a speck of that social magic. But today I decided to be my own main character. I will make my story be whatever I want it to be.

I accelerated my step following nothing more than my gut to choose to turn to the right where two streets crossed. Claude did not say anything.

Theodore appeared to be lost in that situation. Meanwhile Claude laughed out loud, muttering something along the lines of “Human GPS”.

“You guys just do not understand my greatness” said a clueless Theo, mistakenly thinking Claude was laughing at him, as he insisted on listening to google.

The place we arrived after a few wrong turns and a very nice lady that helped us, was something far from my memories, the fields I once knew replaced with modern houses that did not fit that rustic place, empty vacation houses for rich people. So, this is what has become of my memories.

Claude stood still and spoke quietly “I told you, it isn’t exactly what you wished to see.”. Was my home now just one of those houses that lined up along this street, lifeless and boring.

Theodore closed the gap that I kept for the entire walk, as he picked my hands and looked to the dirt on the floor. My entire body responded. Butterflies are not enough to describe this feeling. “Isn’t it so interesting Harry? How was it sold just like that? Didn’t they need your signature?” Oh, right I am just his lab rat, a case for him to fix. I abruptly brushed of his hand.

“Claude, do you know anything about this?”. Pretending to be casual about this whole situation, I walked away from Theodore’s reach; he did not seem pleased about that. One day, he will have to understand. I am no longer a child.

The ginger boy seemed bothered by the question “I don’t know for sure, but the old man that bought it always brags about the discount he got. Everyone knows why, but nobody dares to say anything.” His head pointing to a convenience store, isolated, just before miles and miles of wheat fields. Did I really want to know this? “Can we just go there and talk with him?” my body felt weak and I did not feel like going in. But my mouth automatically moved.

I heard a rock being thrown and Theodore started walking on the store’s direction “I am going in; I don’t know about you guys.” He smiled, confidently walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all interactingggggg. Ahhhhhh!!!
> 
> byebyeseeya


	9. The Convenience Store

The store was simple but welcoming. Exactly what I expected from a small countryside convenience store, walking around the candy aisle it did not have my favorite chocolate, so buying anything was a lost cause. What am I saying? I was swayed by Theodore’s indecisive face, as he chooses between two identical chocolate milk bars.

Claude smiled tenderly, approaching the clerk on the counter “Hey, Old Man. How is business these days?” the strange man, opened the little wooden piece that separated him from Claude and went in for a warm hug.

“As always, the best in this entire village. Kiddo, you have grown so much!” a very calm and welcoming owner too. I guess, I did not mind this outcome, my old home would be lifeless without anyone there.

_This place had much more life, and I deeply enjoyed the atmosphere created by this cozy store._

I was drawn close to the cozy boy and the nice store clerk “Harriet, this is Mr. Clay. The proud owner of this-”. Mr. Clay, smiled brightly, as he hugged me. I had no idea what this meant and did not know how to react. He let go of me and took a step back, close to Claude.

“It was about time you brought your girlfriend, Kiddo.” The flush of blood directly into my face was intense.

I wonder if I look like the strawberries Mr. Clay was selling.

If Theodore had heard this, he would spew all that conservative older brother bullshit. So, what if I date or do anything with Claude? I might adore Theodore. But, as far as I know he does not own me.

Claude brightly smiled and did not even attempt to correct the misunderstanding “Old Man. This is the little girl that used to live here.” All the blood seemed to have been drained out of that man’s face and his eyes carried a heavy burden beneath the look he gave me. A disgruntling face, I was tired of seeing.

“It was about time you came. You have her eyes girl” He slowly walked in the direction of a back door.

I desperately tried to understand, walking along the old man. “What do you mean exactly?”, Theodore confusedly peeking behind one aisle and Claude standing at a considerable distance, both quiet waiting for anything to happen.

The old man turned his head around and said, “Alana’s eyes were like yours, like broken glass.” That is not what I wanted to know about his enigmatic words. But it seemed he would not say more than that.

A bling of hope crossed my eyes “Did you happen to know my mother?”

His eyes deprived from the warmth he displayed just a few moments ago “I won’t say anything, you are not worth the suffering. THEY would make my life living hell.” Theodore stormed from aisle to aisle making his way to us.

Grabbing the man by his shoulder he had a murderous look in his eyes “What was it that you said, old fart?”

Claude stepped forward to intervene “Stop you prick! What do you think you are doing?” His soft demeanor replaced with a savage and uncontrolled strength.

“Let go of me, you disrespectful kids.” the man screamed from the top of his lungs “Girlie, come with me.” The boys stepped in to come with me, and the old man glanced at them as if he would kill them “Just Alana’s daughter.”

Guided by Mr. Clay I found myself in the storage behind the convenience store, a stuffy and dark place, filled with dust, resting above big boxes piled up everywhere. Probably, filled with the goods for the store.

He tapped the floor with his feet, a wooden floor that appeared to have not been changed with the renovation. One of the boards detached from the floor, laying close to the man’s feet. Revealing something shining from beneath the floor level.

“I can’t crouch down, pick it you for me Miss.” My hands reached into the hole, perfectly made to hide the cold and strong build of the box lying there. Beautifully engraved with a setting sun on the top.

_Was it my mom’s?_

“Listen here, this is my last attachment to her. I will tell you something, but you must promise to never come here again.” I was ecstatic, trembling hands made me engulf the box next to my stomach.

“I promise Mr. Clay!” What was it? This all seemed like a dream, a set up plan to trick me. A box, my mom left me a box secretly hidden here. How is this possible?

“I have no fucking idea what is inside kid. But that woman told me if it were you, it could, be opened. She told me a cheesy phrase that had something to do with the sunset.” His eyes melancholic as he stared at my eyes, creeped me out “Goodbye, my dear, Alana.” The man rushed out of the storage.

“Sir, I have so many questions. Please, I won’t tell no one about this!” I ran but he managed to walk faster than me as he stepped out of the front door.

Outside, two big dumbasses looking distraught, a big metal box in my hands and their surprised faces. I had trouble believing this, it was all so alien to me. This was real life, not a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What might be inside??? (honestly I only have an idea but how to describe what is inside is another story...)
> 
> byebyeseeya


	10. The Metal Box

Was it now impossible? Where would an old man have gone? Earlier, he was acting like his legs could break with any step he took. I could approach the overly agitated Claude, that seemed so out of his usual godly peacefulness. I twirled around searching for Theodore that had already set himself on a chase, after the running man. That was his dream job after all, chasing after the bad guys.

_Even if I were still not sure whether that sweet grandpa could be of any harm._

“Let’s head home. Dear Maid!” I secured the metal box so I would not make a stupid mistake, for starters, in this whole countryside thing, there is no pavement on most of the paths that lead to the manors, in actuality, even where there is pavement, the path is irregular with patches of irregular cement sticking out, now and there.

Unlike Theo, I was not reckless enough to go running around to catch an innocent man. I tilted my head to my right to see Claude “Milady, that would be no fun…” his cold hand, touching the palm of my hand, pushing me with him as he started to run. That beautiful smile that could convince me of anything stamped on his face.

Being reckless, could not be all that bad, in the end!

We ran for our lives, as if we were the ones being chased and not two teenagers running around. Unsuspicious ladies giggled as we passed by. Did they know Claude? Or was it, perhaps, a funny moment that shook up their day?

“Heyyy…” my breath grew heavier as we skipped around the town center. “Can we stop…” the air lacking in my lungs. Abruptly, Claude stopped. The sudden lack of movement made me lose my grip, the box fell making a loud noise, something broke inside of it, the metal maintaining the brilliant appearance. In that moment, my heart also broke, this was something so important and yet I was fooling around, disregarding my sole objective for being here.

“I’m sorry, Harriet!” Claude hurriedly, picked up the box. “Did it break?” he inspected it carefully.

“Ugh, I knew I shouldn’t have done this!” I fixed my gaze in his hands, that were trying to locate where it had been broken. “Just give me the box already!”. He handed me the box, softly, almost as if he were handing out a newborn baby. Do not cry, you cannot cry. It was a mistake; you cannot blame yourself for something so petty. You absolutely cannot cry, for such a minor problem.

A tender scent grew closer to me, warmly, ever so ever carefully, my “maid” hugged me, both his arms enveloping my back. A hug so awkward, one might think he has never done so for his entire life. Arching his eyebrows, he looked down at my face “Cry all you want! I will stay here, don’t mind me.” His eyes now avoiding my gaze.

“Boohoo, such a sacrifice!” Grinning a put my arms around his shoulder, the metal from the box touching the skin of his neck. “Hugging me, is such a difficult task.” Claude struggled to stay with that cold metal box pressing against his skin.

“Let go! I can’t believe you’re teasing me. Mean Milady!” His mouth forming the sounds when you want to chase away a stray dog. “But seriously. Don’t bottle it all in.” Such a cheesy line accompanied by his hand sliding all the way to my waist; our bodies closer than I would normally feel comfortable. But this was extraordinary, he was an oddity. I would not mind staying like this for a little bit.

“So, you’re saying you will hear me cry about the most, tiniest bittiest things?” an inquiring tone, not fitting of my cheerful disposition.

“Yeah. This maid would not mind, not even tiny bit.” His face close to mine and his fresh scent, a mixture of his own personal perfume and sap from a recently cut tree. Was he cutting logs before coming to help me? I wondered by myself while looking at him.

This atmosphere was characteristic of something I would never dare utter. Sweet and caring this person before me, could not be real. Does he like me? Or does he like my sister? Can I really see him in this way?

I took a stepped back, doing my best to smile widely.

Friends cannot hug so passionately for such a long time, that thought both pleased me and scared me deeply “Then next time a rip my favorite jeans I will call you right away!” Was I asking him for his number? Was I interested, hinting at it slightly or it just a way to escape from that situation?

_Am I supposed to know myself enough to answer all my questions?_

“Are you serious? Well, I will be waiting then.” His palm out waiting for something. I took my phone out of my pocket, unlocked it, and deposited it in his palm.

In a minute he handed me it back “You can’t back out now. What is done is done!” I jokingly said.

“Call me.” Claude briefly spoke, his name stored as _“The Most Handsome Maid”_ on my contacts. I called and then hung up, so he would know is me. He happily stored my number in his phone.

_How childlike._

“Let’s go home! Theo probably got bored midway and went home anyway.” Claude nodded and reached out for my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I haven't shown anyone, might change or add some things. This is the last one I have too, I will try to post one chapter a week.
> 
> anyways, byebye!!!


End file.
